Scythe of Darkness
by Laughing-like-Bells
Summary: After Nico's unexpected arrival at the end of BOTL, Percy gets thrown into a whole new quest that includes the weapon the Telekine's were forging, The Scythe of Darkness. Percy encounters hardships, betrayal, love, friendship and maybe even his demise...
1. I learn about a Scythe

A/N: What's up people

**A/N: What's up people!! I'm Ba-ack!! Muwahahaha!! Any way's, I might as well give you a summery…**

**Summery: Nico has found out a way to get rid of Kronos for good, but 1. they have no clue where this great weapon is and 2. They may have to kill Luke… Annabeth won't be too happy…**

**Disclaimer: (Darth Vader voice) People… I DO NOT OWN!!! (In Luke sky walker voice) NOOOOOOOO!! :D**

Explanations

Nico had stopped wolfing down his cake long enough to tell me what he knew.

"When I was in the underworld, I did some research in his, my fathers' library,"

I cut him off. "You were in his palace?!" I asked bewildered. He shrugged and continued.

"Anyways, I found a talisman that mother earth had had made after Kronos had taken over." He paused, taking a bite out of the cake. "It stated that whoever had the scythe of Darkness in their hands, would have absolute power, among immortal and mortal. It possesses the power to dispel anyone into eternal darkness for all of eternity with no way of escape. Oranous had the scythe but when he was defeated, he hid the scythe," He paused. "He was a smart man, if Kronos, of even any of the titans had control of the scythe…" He shuddered.

"So you're telling me that I have to find the scythe, keep it out of Kronos' clutches until my 16 birthday, and I still have to find it first?" I asked. He nodded

"Basically, but there are 2 catches." I mentally slapped myself in the head. There always has to be a catch, doesn't there?! I thought.

"Ok," I prepared myself. "What are they Nico?" I asked.

"The first one is that once we dispel Kronos, Luke, his body, everything, will be gone with him since he technically his Kronos now." I stared blankly at him.

"Nico," I said. "Why would I care? I mean he tried to kill me about, oh, I don't know, 10 times? The only person that cares about him, still, is…" I stopped.

"Oh crap…" I said. He nodded. "She'll try and stop you, you know."

Anger rose up in my chest. Annabeth wouldn't, would she? I mean she cares about the gods and me more then she does Luke, right? I realized then and there, that I didn't know if I could trust the one person that I thought that I could trust. Damn goddess of love!

"She won't stop me; she can't stop me from doing what I was born to do, even if it means I'll have to kill her precious Luke. She and her stupid love mean nothing to me, all I have right now is to save the world, even if it mean's not saving Luke." Nico actually smiled at me, _smiled!_

"Noble," He said. "Very noble indeed. You would do anything to save what you love, even if means hurting yourself in the process, very noble indeed."

"What's the next catch?" I asked curiously. "Well, you see, in the talisman, it also stated that it was at the end of the universe, were the sun meets the horizon. It's at mount Tam." My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned. "Great, it's my birthday and I have to go to camp, consult the oracle, go back to camp, and tell my best friend I'm gonna cast the dude she's in love with into eternal darkness, wow this is going to be such a fun summer!" I said sarcastically. Nico glared at me. "Go and get packed, we leave in 20 minutes." I sighed and went to tell my mom.

After I told my mom every thing, she understood obviously, and told me to do what I had to do to save the world. I thanked her quickly and went to my room to pack. Nico was waiting outside. I pulled out a musty backpack and put in a change of clothes and a canteen of Nectar. I looked at my nightstand and took out a picture of me, Annabeth, and Grover last summer after the Sea of Monsters quest. I smiled at the sight. I quickly crawled out the fire escape, careful not to run over the baby moon lace.

After me and Nico were down the street, we checked if the coast was clear and summoned the cab of damnation. It was silent, other then the screeching of the tires of the bickering between the grey sisters. Once we were at the hill, I paid and we walked up the hill. I said a quick Hi to Peleus, the dragon guard of the Golden Fleece. We came down to the Big house and saw Chiron in his wheel chair, but with a cast on his leg.

"Chiron," I said. "Nico," I said motioning to him. "Found a way to dispose of Kronos, permanently." He looked at us then said,

"Come in children, come in." He motioned for us to sit down. We obeyed.

"Mr. diAngelo, what have you found out?" Chiron said referring to Nico.

"While I was in the underworld…" He began. I wasn't paying much attention, no scratch that, I wasn't paying attention at all. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to break it to Annabeth. I sighed and told them I was tired and that I would catch up with them later. They nodded, like they were saying they understood, as if! As I was heading back to my cabin, something, or someone grabbed me and put a hand to my mouth. As a reflex I grabbed the persons hand and twisted it behind their back. I heard the person scream, "Ouch! Seaweed brain! What's your problem?" I knew that voice all too well. I let Annabeth go and said, "My problem? My problem?! You're the one who grabbed me!" She was taken aback.

"And do you want to know what else my problem is?" I was getting angrier. She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "My problem is I have the world on my shoulders and I'm 15 years old! My other problem is that I have to find a frikin' scythe of darkness and cast the Titan lord into eternal darkness. And do you know what my last and biggest problem is?!" I was so angry I couldn't control my words. "My problem is that the girl that I'm in love with is in love with another guy that I have to also send into eternal darkness!! THAT'S MY GODS DAMN PROBLEM!" I just realized what I said and mumbled. "Oh crap…"

Annabeth looked at me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking but it was safe to say she was freaked. She got over her intense shock and asked me. "What was that last part?"

"Uh, I would rather not repeat it." She smiled at me and said. "Then show me…" She leaned in and we kissed.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sick right now so that's why this is so suckish. Please R&R, I had to make them kiss, it makes the lukepercyannabeth tension thicker because Percy's gonna become bitter with the fact that his girl may still love Luke, but no worries, you'll see soon what I mean. 1,090 word without bold parts. Again R&R ******


	2. Me or Him?

**A/N: Hey, again, I'm sick. Joy! Ironic isn't it? Anyways, this is the second chapter; there will be a fight, a yelling one, not armed, yet at least… o.0…Also, this is Percy's POV, after they pull apart! Ok, well, enjoy, and read my other stories!! Thankies to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, that would be totally awesome!**

**(Start things here)**

**Percy's POV:**

Once she pulled away, I was too shocked to think, breathe, my mind couldn't comprehend anything. All I could think at the time was, "What the freak just happened!?!? Did Hades freeze over or something? Why did she kiss me? Doesn't she love Luke? Does she love me? Gods I hate Aphrodite." Yeah, that's pretty much it. So I had to ask her.

"Annabeth," I said slowly. "Why did you kiss me?" She looked at me, just looked. Then she replied simply,

"I thought that you wanted me to, you did right? Or do you detest my kisses?" She said teasingly. I was very, _very,_ confused, let alone shocked and frustrated that she would make a joke out of it.

"That's not funny Annabeth." I said in annoyance. " I don't see till a few seconds ago, I pour my heart out to you not knowing if you feel the same way, cause last time I checked, you were in love with Luke, and the last time we spoke you left me on a damn hill, what the hell!" I said heatedly.

"…" She didn't reply for a second. "Why did you kiss me?" I repeated. She stood there, a blush forming into her cheeks. "Because Seaweed brain, you don't get it do you? I'm in love with you too." She replied softly. I couldn't respond. I stood there shell- shocked.

"Luke…" I whispered quietly. "What about him?" She stayed still, looking at me. Then she replied quietly, "Let's head to your cabin, we have a lot to talk about." I nodded.

As we were walking, neither of us looking at the other. All I knew is that she said that she loved me, but I was still so confused. I didn't even notice that we got to my cabin. Annabeth's voice shot me back to reality.

"Don't think to hard, Percy, you'll blow a gasket." I felt an embarrassed blush creep into my cheeks. She just laughed at me and pulled me inside the cabin. It was the same it had been the last time I was here. It was organized, neat, and smelled like the sea. I felt tranquil, safe, and happy. I smiled brightly. I turned to Annabeth.

"I need to talk to you about the Scythe of Darkness." I started. She gave me a puzzled look, but allowed me to explain.

I explained to her everything, not exactly everything per say, but enough for her to nod her head intently. I still hadn't told her about what would happen. I decided that I might as well get it over with. I took in a deep breath and said,

"Annabeth, there's something else I need to tell you about. When I cast Kronos into darkness…There…There won't be any-thought I'm not saying there is-chance of saving Luke. He'll be gone with Kronos." She looked at me with horrified eyes and started to cry silently. I put my arm around her. She wouldn't face me, which was bad.

"There," She paused. "There's no way to save his body at least? I mean there won't be any trace of his existence other then memory?" I nodded. She shook her head.

"Percy," She started. I know where this is going and I immediately told her. "I have to."

She looked up at me, anger in her eyes. "What you mean you have to?!" She practically screamed. "There has to be a way to save him I lo-" She stopped, I died a little inside. "I- I mean I care for him." She said. That set me off. "I don't understand you, Annabeth! Who do you love? Me," I said, "Or Him?" She looked at me and didn't reply. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm killing Kronos weather you like it or not, you can't stop me Annabeth. You're either with me or against me." I yelled. She shook her head.

"You, to answer both of your questions." She replied after an extremely long silence. I was so confused. "You just said you loved him, or paused before you did!" I said with an exasperated sigh. "Percy-" She started. I stood up with my hands in front of me.

"Talk to me when you have your emotions in check, once you do, I'll be on the beach." I told her as I walked out hearing her faint attempt to get my attention. I sprinted to the beach, ignoring the "Hey, Percy!" and "Happy Birthday!" From the year round campers, this was more then usual. The campers, especially the Ares kids, wanted more practice before the war.

As I finally reached fireworks beach, I sat down and looked out into the ocean. The calming sounds of the waves lapping the sand made me forget about all of my worries. I cleared my mind of the Prophecy, the Scythe, and The oracle I would have to consult tomorrow, and most importantly, Annabeth. I sat in silence, but I suddenly herd a faint ruffling if leaves. On instinct, I pulled out riptide and started walking toward the forest.

As I want a bit farther, I heard Nico's voice say, "She tried to talk you out of it, huh?" I screamed bloody murder and turned to him. He gave me a look and I nodded, saying, "Yeah, yeah she did."

We walked back to the beach and sat down. Nico turned to me. "What exactly happened?" He asked, curiosity dripping his voice. I reluctantly told him, _everything._ As uncomfortable as it was to tell Nico this, he was a good listener.

"And then I came down here." I concluded. He nodded. He then asked me something I was starting to question. "Do you still trust her?" I looked out into the sea, hoping it would give an answer. "I don't know, it seems so weird to say, but I don't know if when I turn my back, she'll stick her knife in it. Though I guess it could be because the hubris. I mean, I don't know Nico…" He nodded.

"You need to… trust is the first step to love." I looked over at him. He maybe a son of Hades, but he has the wisdom of a child of Athena. I nodded, understanding. "I'll keep that in mind." We sat there for a good 10 minutes, neither of us talking. Suddenly the silence was broken by a soft, "Percy?" Nico looked up and nudged me with his shoulder. I looked over to see Annabeth nervously wringing her hands. Nico stood up and told me, "Remember what I said, and don't take it for granted." With that he left.

Annabeth looked warily at me. "Can I sit down?" She asked. I nodded. She sat down beside me and looked over at me. "Percy," She started. I sighed taking in the sea air. "Yes." I replied. She said five words that would change me forever "I want you and only you." I looked over at her a smile cracked at the corners of my mouth.

"Really? I mean are you sure you're ready for this, for us?" I asked her. A grin tugged at her lips. "Only if you are." I nodded. "I am." She leaned over and placed her lips on mine. I put my hand on her cheek lightly. When we pulled away, I was grinning like a three year old. "Wow…" She mumbled. "I can definitely get used to that." I really needed to know though. "Annabeth," I whispered. She looked over at me.

"I need to know…" I paused afraid to ask. "How do you feel about Luke, really?" She looked at me a wistful looked on her face.

"I loved him," I cringed slightly. "I loved him like the brother I never had, he was the only one I could rely on. He was the only one that cared about me for the longest time- aside from Thalia of course- but when she died, it seemed like he was the only on who understood the pain I was going through, that's why I want him back. I want him back because-" I cut her off. "Because you want to give him the comfort that he had given you all those years ago." She nodded.

"Annabeth," I asked. "What are we going to do when I send Kronos into Darkness?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't really know, Percy. Maybe the oracle can give use an alternative." I agreed with her and laid back. I stared at the star coated sky and my eyes drifted to Zoë's constellation. She was right, I won't be like Hercules, I'm going to be a better hero then he was, because I won't hurt the people I care about, not ever. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be the day that will decide my fate and the fate of man, forever. I just hope I'm ready.

**A/N: There you have it! It's suckish, I know, but hey, I'm sick, give me a break! Anyways, R&R, NO ACCEPTIONS!! Peace- Bells**


	3. two times the fun, or freaky

**A/N: Hey, I'm actually not sick, but this maybe a short chapter because I have to write a thesis for language arts. So yeah, as you know this is the prophecy chapter, don't make fun, it sucks, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other then my iPod.**

*******************************STAR THINGS*******************************

**Percy's POV:**

About one o'clock that night, me and Annabeth went back to our cabins; she insisted that I get my sleep because we would have a long day tomorrow. I left Annabeth at the front door of the Athena cabin, but not before giving her a goodnight kiss. It seemed to me like things were finally the way they were supposed to be. As I dragged my feet back to my cabin, the thought of the oracle haunted me. It seemed like, like it was watching, waiting for me to return to it so that it could find another way to torment me. It was frightening.

That night while I slept, my dreams, lucky for me, didn't make their way to my subconscious. The next day I woke up though for some odd reason, I was groggy. I made my way to my bathroom, stepping on the cold tile, hoping it could wake me. I brushed my teeth, attempted –key word attempted- to comb my hair. I dressed in my jeans and a shirt that said "Metro Station" on it, my favorite band. I exited my cabin and walked to breakfast, hoping to sneak in before anyone could notice I was missing, boy was I wrong.

As I entered the dinning pavilion, everyone's eyes were on me, as if evaluating me. Whispers broke out among the campers. I heard one word that made me realize what this was about. "Scythe". Someone, I don't know who, spilled the beans about the Scythe and it leaked out to the Aphrodite children, who must have spread it around the camp. I waited, waited for the eyes of my peers to return to their old conversations, but they kept watching and waiting. Suddenly, Mr.D's voice reigned above the rest.

"Peter Johnson, how nice of you to join us. Now, if you would be so kind as to take your seat before I turn you into a rodent." He said harshly.

I nodded, happy to be out of the lime-light. As I walked to my seat, keeping my head down though I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my skull. I looked up, my eyes drifting to the Athena table. The chatter had gone back to how it was before I came into the pavilion, though some campers still turned back to stare at me. I scanned the table of little blonde haired grey eyed geniuses until I found the one, which to me, stood out among the rest.

Annabeth's eyes met mine for a minute. I gave her a small smile, indicating that I was fine, because the look on her face was clearly one of concern. Though she didn't look like she believed me… I ate in silence, envying the other tables because they had their siblings to talk to while I had no one.

See, here is the thing; Tyson is working quadruple time at the forges. The war with my father and Oceanus is getting really brutal, since the last time I talked to my dad and Tyson. I wished that I could do something to help them, but I know it is impossible considering that I'm going on the quest soon. As for Grover, well…

After we came back for the quest into the labyrinth, Grover gathered up his friends that believed him and went on his own adventure. He said that he was going to try and carry out what Pan couldn't, he went to restore the wild places, but he decided to start small. Last I heard from Grover, he was in the Bronx, helping to plant gardens at local schools. He told me an in Iris message that he was going to try and make a youth group of students to help him plant trees in some of the parks there. I know he's going to make a difference, I mean after all, he has Pan's blessing.

Once I was done eating my meal, I looked around for Nico. As I turned my head, I swear to Gods I saw him appear out of no where. Unlike the last time he did that, I didn't scream, I only jumped.

"Hey, Nico." I said. He nodded his head and sat down across from me. "Percy," Nico started.

"Do you know who may have figured out about the Scythe and told the campers?" I thought about it for a moment. Maybe an Apollo kid was walking by the big house and heard us talking. I shrugged.

"Apollo, maybe Aphrodite, I don't know Nico, it could have been anyone." He nodded in agreement. Suddenly Chiron stood up.

"Children!" Chiron said, or tried to say above the noise. The chatter continued, not even acknowledging Chiron's attempt. He got frustrated a few minutes afterward and stomped his hoof on the ground, hard.

"Children, listen up!" Chiron said more forcefully this time. It was obvious he was stressed. The voices quitted down until it was only a whisper of noise.

"Children, campers, I have some announcements to make. First of which I would like to ask Percy Jackson, if he could please report to the Big House after these announcements. Next, I would like to say that we will have capture the flag all next week if you train hard this week. As you all know, the war with the titans are approaching and are just a year away. Be on your guard for any suspicious behavior, even from your own brothers and sisters!" More murmurs broke out. Chiron stomped his hoof again.

"One final announcement, curfew will be moved to nine o'clock instead of ten," Groans escaped everybody's mouths, even my own. "I know, I know that this is an inconvenience to you all, but I am sorry, necessary precautions must be taken! That is all!"

I picked myself off of the table, followed by Nico. We walked down to the Big House only to see Annabeth leaning against one of the walls, waiting for us. When she saw me, she walked over calmly, though I could see that she was just as nervous as me. She slipped he hand into mine as we walked. Nico said nothing about us, though I could tell he was both happy for us, as he was proud that I took his advice.

We walked into the big house and saw that Mr. D and Chiron were waiting for us as well. Chiron walked up to me, or should I say trotted, and put his hands on my shoulders and said,

"My boy, are you ready to consult the oracle?" He asked. I wanted to scream, "Hell, No!" but I nodded uneasily and replied,

"As I will ever be." And I walked to the attic, pausing before entering the musty place. I walked cautiously across the faded wooden floor, admiring the trophies and trinkets from past quests. I came across Aphrodite's scarf that we got in Denver. I smiled a very small, weak smile. I pulled my eyes away and faced the Oracle. As soon as I got within 15 feet of the mummy, it sprayed the all too familiar green mist. It circled around my body, engulfing me with its stench. Finally the raspy voice heaved a,

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask." _

I took a deep, deep breath, inhaling it like it was my last and asked,

"How am I to retrieve the Scythe of Darkness?" I heard it in my head speak,

"_Death, water, and wise descend,_

_To the pearl of the land,_

_The Scythe of Darkness seals a fate, _

_The son of the sea god must contemplate."_

Just as I thought the oracle was finished, I heard the rasp of her voice again saying:

"_Beware, Perseus, the traitor you cannot save,_

_Nothing you can do will make him cave,_

_The one he once called lord, paved his fate,_

_The son of Hermes will not be saved."_

Its mouth finally sucked up the green mist, leaving me trembling. I shook for a moment, but then snapped out of it. I noticed then that I was panting. The first one, it didn't bother me half as much as the second one did… That prophecy would probably haunt me for the next few days. I shook my head, trying to make myself leave before they started to get worried about me.

I quickly ran down the stairs, still panting heavily, trying to decipher the first prophecy. As I re-entered the big house everyone was waiting for me. Annabeth walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on hers. Chiron cleared his voice and I quickly realized that there were people in the room with us, including Dionysus.

"Percy," Chiron said. "What was you prophecy?" I took a shaky breath and started,

"It said…"

**A/N: There, that was more time then I planed on spending on it, I have a thesis to write, Review please! Sorry for the mini-cliffy!**


	4. Let it out

**A/N: Okay, not to be rude, but the last chapter I only got four reviews, no offense, but that is absolutely pathetic. I really did not think it was that horrible. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you would please review this chapter. I would like about six to continue, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians cast, they belong to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

***STARS***

"It said… _Death, water, and wise descend,_

_To the pearl of the land,_

_The Scythe of Darkness seals a fate, _

_The son of the sea god must contemplate"_

Chiron looked thoughtfully at me, trying to see what had gotten me so shaken, but he couldn't see what was bothering me so. If only he knew… Annabeth one the other hand went strait onto deciphering the prophecy.

"Okay," She started. "The first line is self explanatory, Death, referring to Nico, water, referring to Percy, and wise, referring to me. The next line gets a little more complicated… The pearl of the land… It could be referring to… no that's not it…." She thought out-loud. Then Nico spoke up.

"Well, the meaning the, "Pearl of the Land", refers to Mt. Tam. It was in the talisman. After, Mother Earth and the Sky, better known as Gaia and Oranous, had conceived their children; Mother Earth had given birth nine months later in one of the mountains on her body, she had called it the "Pearl of my being", but the titans later renamed it the Pearl of the Land since they believed it was the heart of the world. After Oranous was over-thrown, she had hid the Scythe. The titans looked in vain for it for centuries, but never found it. Hard to believe that they had looked over the place they had believed was sacred… Such fools…" Chiron, Annabeth, and I had all agreed with him while Mr. D was whining in the corner.

"Will you brats hurry up already? You are the most annoying campers I have had in this century of torture. For the love that all is alcoholic, hurry the hell up!"

Everyone choose to ignore his outburst and re-focus on the prophecy.

"The next line," Chiron continued. "Must refer to someone's fate being either realized or…" He was hesitant to continue. "Or someone's life being ended…" Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, though I could see the nervousness re-surfacing. At this moment, I think that everyone was thinking of who wouldn't come out alive of this little quest, even me.

Annabeth decided to finish up our little chat by finishing the prophecy.

"The last line is pretty explanatory too, it just means that Percy," She said while eyeing me. "Will have to weigh his options, or maybe finally decide the fate of Olympus?" I nodded and finally spoke.

"But if it says that I will contemplate, does it mean that I will actually consider choosing the titans?" I asked, confusion etching my voice.

"I do not know, my boy. We will just have to wait and see, but I believe that Annabeth and Nico will be able to keep you from making a decision you will regret ultimately." He eyed me worriedly again.

"Percy, are you sure that is all that the Oracle said?" I hesitated at first but decided that I would have to face them sooner or later. I sucked in a breath and looked directly at Annabeth. She must have realized who it was about because her eyes sparked with hope that I would soon have the displeasure of crushing.

"Annabeth…" I started shakily. "The oracle told me something…" Her eyes widened excitedly, not even noticing the regret that was filling my eyes.

"It said that, _Beware, Perseus, the traitor you cannot save_," I watched her hope break right in front of me. It hurt me to watch it, but it killed me t know that I was causing it. I continued, watching the tears start to form.

"_Nothing you will do will make him cave_," I watched as the tears started to develop more and move to the ends of her eyes.

"_The one he once called lord, paved his fate_," Her tears started to fall, first one, then another. I took a shaky breath and moved to the last sentence. I ever so quietly, just so that she could hear, said,

"_The son of Hermes will not be saved_…" I watched her, as the silent tears exploded out of her eyes. All hope had left her features, leaving the girl underneath the shell, the girl that I would always protect. She looked at me, those beautiful eyes burning into mine. They were pleading with me, begging me to say something, but I just shook my head sadly, indicating that I was totally serious. I opened my arms and let her body mold into mine. I felt her sob silently into my chest for her friend, brother, and childhood protector. I saw everyone, even Mr. D; avert their eyes to give us some privacy. I silently asked them to leave and they plied out quickly.

We stood there, just stood. I held her, refusing to let her go. Right then and there, I was her rock. I was the one that had to make her feel like there was something out there to be happy about. I was her line of defense. I knew she hated to feel so vulnerable, especially if someone was there with her. It was strange though. She always cried in front of me, but then she always had to be the strong girl with everyone else. She finally made a sound, a sob. Hearing that crushed me more then it should have so I tightened my grip on her, lightly kissing the top of her head reassuringly. As more sounds escaped her lips, I began to quietly shush her and rock her a bit.

"Annabeth," I breathed quietly. "It's going to be okay, I promise…" I had to sound sure of myself, even if I wasn't. She lightly nodded her head and let her tears fall a bit more. It was a good thing that I had become a bit taller then her, about two to three inches taller, it made it easier for me to hold her.

After she was done crying, she hastily wiped her now blood-shot eyes with her palm and put up her shields again. She regained her look of superiority and confidence and held her head up high. I leaned over a place a light kiss on her cheek, assuring her that I would be there for her. She gave me a smile in return. She wasn't healed yet, she wouldn't be for a long time, but she was well on her way to being. As we started to walk out of the big house, she intertwined our hands and we made our way to Chiron and Nico, who were busying themselves with a game of Pinochle. By the looks f it, Nico was playing fairly well.

"Ha!" Nico exclaimed jumping up enthusiastically. "I won!" Mr. D grumbled something nonchalant. Nico finally noticed us and gave Annabeth a sympathetic very small smile. Annabeth must have seen it because she glared menacingly at Nico, her gray eyes brooding into his dark brown, almost entirely black ones. He wavered this off carelessly, like it was nothing. Annabeth decided not to fight back. Her eyes drifted to where Chiron was sitting and asked,

"So, when do we leave?"

**A/N: Okay, that was it. I hope that it was in character. Review!**


	5. Nicky?

**A/N: Please excuse the long absences. My father found it funny not to get my laptop fixed for four months. I hope you haven't lost all interest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So, when do we leave?" Chiron looked at both of us and said,

"I believe you will have to leave after the campfire, that should give you time to pack the necessities." Nico, Annabeth, and I all nodded in agreement. We didn't know how long we would all be gone for, maybe until the end of the summer. I would have to ask Chiron about that. After a second, something hit me.

"Chiron," I said. "How are we going to travel at night?" Chiron and Annabeth looked at me, giving the, 'Your not being serious, right?' Annabeth decided to answer me while Chiron rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you?" Annabeth asked in exasperation. An embarrassed blush colored my checks as I looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her shaking her head in sheer annoyance at my Percy-ness. She called it that once. She said there was no better word to describe my stupidity so she made up a word. She said she would send it into the government to have them add it into the dictionary. Isn't she so nice?

"We would stay at your mom's, Percy, considering the fact that she would let us. You're going to have to send her an Iris message telling her we are going to stop by and spend the night." I was embarrassed to say the least. How could I have forgotten about my _mom?_ I would really have to remember IMing her before we go off to dinner.

Remembering my other question, I quickly asked Chiron.

"How long would this quest last, because we would need to pack for the time, right?" Annabeth looked at me, impressed that I actually though of something logical. Oh Gods, she was starting to rubbing off on me. Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully as Mr. D looked bored, as usual. He was flipping through a wine magazine. Out of nowhere, he randomly said,

"Oh look, chardonnay was rated best wine of the season. I would have thought that Merlot would have been it. These mortals have no sense of wine tasting." He went back to grumbling unhappily, as usual, while Annabeth, Nico, and I looked at him weirdly. Nico turned back to Chiron, remembering the question at hand.

"Well?" He asked, almost impatiently. Chiron thought for another moment before answering.

"Pack for the summer. I can try something would make the load light but you can still carry as much things as you want or need." I looked at him, not believing what I had just heard. Annabeth even looked shocked, but Nico just stood there, like everything was completely natural. Annabeth looked at Chiron, slightly scrunching her nose together. She looked kind of cute when she did that. She looked almost like a bunny rabbit. If you looked closely at Annabeth's face, she had a very faint spray of freckles across her nose that looked darker when she did scrunch up her nose.

I smiled a little, but Annabeth's voice broke me out of my thoughts of her.

"Chiron," She started. "Why didn't you tell us earlier on our other quests?" She was starting to get angry at him, so I squeezed her hand slightly; hoping that would calm her down, it did, but only a little.

"We could have used that! It would have made out quest so much easier." I could feel a rant was going to erupt from her so I quickly intervened, not wanting to hear her flip out. When Annabeth is angry, stay out of the way or you will get bodily harm. I had to learn that the hard way.

"Calm down," I said softly. "We have it now, so let's embrace it." I knew I sounded funny but it made Annabeth cease talking, but continue to glare at Chiron. Her eyes kept asking the same question, over and over again.

"Answering your question, Annabeth," Chiron started, "The Gods have not permitted us to use it because they weren't sure about the effects. The spell could render an effect on your clothes size and either make them far too small or far too large." I imagined Annabeth, Nico, and I all wearing clothes the size Tyson would wear.

"I still have to get special permission from Lord Zeus to actually act on it," Chiron said farther.

"I will have that information after dinner, but right now you all need to head back to your cabins. You have two hours or so before lunch. I suggest you relax a bit and start packing." Annabeth and I nodded. I was a procrastinator so I had to do this before hand or it will end up being an hour before we have to leave and I won't have anything packed.

Nico stood up and excused himself and headed towards the staircase that presuming held Chiron's and Mr. D's living quarters. In a fit of curiosity, I stopped him.

"Nico," I said. "Where are you going?" I mean, come on, it's not everyday you see someone go up to Chiron and Mr. D's living quarters. I wouldn't even _want _to see their living quarters. I mean, it's Mr. D for crying out loud. You don't know what's up there and frankly, I don't want to find out.

Before Nico could answer, Mr. D said,

"Hades is making me babysit the brat. I already have you all to deal with, but now I have this Nicky child to deal with." That got Nico annoyed. He must hate it when people call him Nicky. Nico glared in Mr. D's direction who only lifted up an eyebrow, only provoking him farther. Nico was small, but you do not want to get on his bad side. I only spent a summer with the guy and I have a lot of respect for him already.

"Do not, ever, call me Nicky again. My name's Nico, you old drunk." I looked at him in astonishment. Annabeth spoke up in a scolding voice.

"Nico," Annabeth reprimanded him. "Even if he is a jerk and a drunk he's still a God!" Mr. D smirked in Nico's direction, making Nico's face redder with more rage.

"Yes, listen to Annie bell. At least she shows some respect around here." Annabeth, being her defiant self, quickly retorted.

"Whoever said I respected you?!" I looked over at Annabeth, attempting to give her a silencing look. Believe it or not, since the Labyrinth incident with Castor, I did kind of see Mr. D in a new light. At least he cared that his kid died, unlike some of the other God's. Then again, it was only Castor and Pollex in that cabin. He must have gotten to know the. Mr. D shot a look in my direction.

"Why so quiet Peter? Harpy got your tongue?" I may have respect for him, but the guy is still a jerk. I just glared at him.

"No," I kept my eyes fixated on him. "I can talk or are you just too stupid to see that?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't try your luck, Perry or I'll turn you into the rodent you are." Chiron finally decided to intervene.

"Now that we have that settled, go to your cabins, now." Chiron told Annabeth and I. Whit our hands still intertwined; we made our way to our cabins in comfortable silence. I occasionally looked over at Annabeth, noting the changes in her. Her eyes were still bloodshot and red, but they held more knowledge and wisdom. She looked like she was getting older.

Her blond hair was still blemished by the streak of gray we both acquired from holding Atlas' burden. Her skin was tan, as usual, and her features perfect. I sighed as I looked at her. I was jealous of Luke for so long, but she picked me, us, over him. Annabeth leaned closer to me and I, at first, hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Annabeth was never one for PDA.

She looked up at me and smiled easily and I couldn't help but grin back. Just as I was about to lean down and give her a kiss, I heard someone call her name. I looked up and saw Brandon, a son of Aphrodite walk towards us. An immediate glare set itself on my eyes.

Brandon was a player who just wanted to get into girls' pants and if they said no, well you don't want to know. If he had his sights set on Annabeth, he was going to get a rude awakening, courtesy of my fists. I would never let anyone like that near Annabeth. If they hurt her, I don't know what I would do. He came closer to Annabeth and I instinctively and protectively tighten my grip around her. I guess we were about to find out.

**A/N: This story was 1,511 words long. I have set up a poll in my account that I want everyone to vote on, please. It'll make the chapter come faster. Q: Should Percy beat up Brandon after he tries something on Annabeth?**


End file.
